1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens device that is replaceably mounted on an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique that allows a cable of a lens device to be housed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is preferable that a lens device replaceably mounted on an imaging apparatus main body can cope with various kinds of imaging apparatus main bodies. However, there is a lens device including a cable that is provided between the lens device and the imaging apparatus main body and is used to send and receive a signal for the control of a focus, a zoom, an iris, or the like. When this type of a lens device is to be mounted on various kinds of imaging apparatus main bodies, there is a case in which the connection position of a cable varies according to the structure of the imaging apparatus main body. That is, there is a case in which the required length of a cable varies according to the structure of imaging apparatuses.
A case in which a lens device having a long cable and a lens device having a short cable are produced according to the structure of the imaging apparatus main body is considered to deal with these situations. However, since a dedicated cable is required for each model in this case, costs or inventories are increased. Further, a case in which the case of a short cable is dealt with only the lens device having a long cable is also considered. However, if the exposure or slack of a cable occurs much in an imaging apparatus such as a monitoring camera, there is a concern that the cable may be broken due to trouble and appearance is also not good. For this reason, it is preferable that the exposure of the cable be as little as possible.
Considering these points, for example, JP1997-200586A (JP-H09-200586A) discloses a monitoring camera in which the lead-out position of a cable is devised and a cover is provided at a connection portion. Furthermore, in JP2008-112678A, a mechanism for winding a cable is provided on an imaging apparatus main body so that the slack of a cable does not occur.